


Five Days With, One Without

by BottledBoneHunter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Keith but he doesn't actually show up, Titles, What are titles, modern setting au, poor guy had an allergic reaction to shellfish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 11:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottledBoneHunter/pseuds/BottledBoneHunter
Summary: Hunk and Lance are on a much needed vacation in Spain. On their first guided tour, Lance notices Shiro, how could he not? He wasn't prepared for Shiro to then be on every single tour with them after that, for five days, until suddenly he wasn't.





	Five Days With, One Without

"Do you think he got sick? Food poisoning? Maybe he's in the hospital!" Lance whispered to Hunk, his eyebrows knitted in worry. 

Hunk sighed, fighting all urges to roll his eyes. "Lance, just because this guy has been on every tour with us so far, it doesn't mean he's going to be on all of them, you know? I'm sure he's fine. Now shut up, I'm trying to listen to the guide!" 

Lance continued to frown, biting his lip in worry. What Hunk was saying made total sense, of course it did. Just because Mr.Perfect had coincidentally shown up, five days in a row now, to all the same guided tours that he and Hunk had booked didn't mean he was going to de-facto be on all of them. But still.....Everyone in the small group of foreigners laughed politely at whatever joke the guide had just used. This snapped Lance's attention back to focus. "What? What did she just say?" he asked Hunk quietly. 

"Lance. We've already been on this tour for fifteen minutes, and I don't think you've heard a single word this poor lady has said" Hunk looked at Lance, clearly exasperated. 

"Sorry...." he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. He followed as the group left the room they had been in to enter another vast room with incredible art, then another, and another. Despite his best efforts, Lance could hardly focus. His eyes kept darting to doorways when he saw movement, a part of him honestly expecting the guy to enter, apologizing for being so late to the tour. After what felt like an eternity of this, Lace glanced at his watch, only to realize they had only been there for an hour, and still had another hour to go. 

Without thinking too hard about what he was about to do, he quickly tugged Hunk's sleeve. "I'll meet you back at the hotel," he whispered before he was gone, quickly making his way out of the museum. When he stepped outside he had to squint against the harsh sunlight. Hospital, which way was the hospital? Without hesitation, he approached someone whom he hoped was a local and asked where the hospital was, thankful that he and Hunk had decided to vacation somewhere where he spoke the local language. After getting the directions he needed, he hurried off to his destination. 

Upon entering the building, he bee-lined for the receptionists desk, his footsteps slowing as he approached. What was he doing? He didn't even know the guys name! What was he going to say? 'Hey, I was wondering if you happened to have admitted a foreigner today because of...Oh I don't know, maybe food poisoning? He's tall, sexy as hell, big scar across his nose, prosthetic arm and a white tuft of hair offsetting the rest of his head of black hair? Ringing any bells? And no I'm not related, thanks for checking.' "Ugh, what're you doing Lance...." He turned and flopped into the nearest waiting room chair, feeling both defeated and like the worlds biggest idiot. 

"What brings you here? Is your friend okay?" 

Lance slowly turned his head, his mouth dropping open. There he was, Mr.Perfect, sitting five chairs over to his right, a magazine held loosely in his hands. He rubbed his eyes, just in case this was a hallucination. He heard the man chuckle as he moved to the chair immediately next to Lance. 

"The names Shiro, it's nice to officially meet you. You've been in all the same tour groups as me so far," he said as he extended his metal hand for a shake. "But seriously, is everything okay?" he asked, his grey eyes filled with concern.

"Lance," he somehow managed as he shook the offered hand, finding himself entranced by those stunning eyes. "Huh? O-of course everything's okay, everything's perfect! Why wouldn't it be?" he answered, giving what he hoped was his most charming smile. 

Shiro gave him a strange look at that. "Because you're in a hospital? Usually people come to places like this when somethings wrong." 

"Oh, shit! Yeah, yeah," Lance honestly didn't know how to respond to that. He couldn't very well tell Shiro the truth of why he was there. "What about you? Why are you here? Is everything okay with you?" he asked instead, deflecting. 

"It's my brother. I think he ate something last night he shouldn't have, but I didn't want to take any chances, so I brought him here just in case. They're just making sure it's nothing more serious than food poising," he said with a worried frown, glancing towards the door that lead deeper into the hospital. 

"Oh no, I'm really sorry to hear that! I'm sure he'll be fine though," he said, offering a reassuring smile. 

"I hope so. Truth be told though, I don't speak Spanish so it's been difficult to understand what the doctors and nurses have been trying to explain to me," he said. 

"Well, lucky for you, I'm fluent! Tell you what, I'll be your translator! And I won't even charge much either, " he teased, bumping against Shiro's shoulder.

Shiro chuckled. "Oh yeah? And what exactly would your going rate be? I have a very strict budget for this trip you know." 

"Make sure you don't miss out on the next tour, yeah?" he said with a smile. "I'm getting used to you being there you know! It was totally weird being on one this morning without you." 

Shiro blinked a few times as he stared at Lance, a slight blush creeping onto his cheeks. "You...missed me this morning?"

"Uh...well, you know, it's just you've been there on all the tours for five days now, so of course I noticed when you suddenly weren't. I was really worried! What if something had happened to you? You can't do that do a guy!" he said, feeling his cheeks heating up. What was he even saying!? 

"Is that why you're....?" he let his voice trail off as he laughed softly, staring down at his feet with a big, goofy smile. 

"NO! No it's not! Whatever you're thinking, It's no-" he spluttered, panicking. 

"Lance?" Shiro interrupted him, looking back up at him. If he hadn't been blushing before, he definitely was now. "Will you have dinner with me tonight? Just the two of us? If you don't have plans with your friend that is." he added quickly.

"No! I mean," he continued as Shiro's face fell, his shoulders visibly slumping, "I don't have plans with Hunk! No plans! So yes, dinner yes!" 

The smile that Shiro gave him at that caused Lance's heart to stop and he swore the room literally brightened in that moment. "Great! We'll just make sure that Keith is fine, and then we'll figure things out from there! Let me get you my phone number...." he trailed off as he began searching through the black and white backpack at his feet for something to write his number on. Finding a used brochure for a tour he'd already been on, he tore a section off and scribbled his number down. "Here." 

After taking that number, the remaining two days Lance and Hunk were in Spain were by far the best of the whole trip. In fact, Lance would almost describe it as magical. It turned out that Keith was mildly allergic to shellfish, something he swore he never wanted to eat again anyway, but aside from needing to take some pills for a few days he was going to be fine. The diner with Shiro was beyond perfect, and Lance knew he was in deep trouble, but it seemed to go both ways. And it turned out that Shiro and Lance both lived in New York, so while Shiro and Keith still had another two weeks in Europe, Shiro promised Lance that once he returned to the states, there would be many, many more dinners to follow. It was a promise Lance was determined to see him keep.

**Author's Note:**

> As I stated when I posted this on Tumblr, I'm not necessarily happy with this one, but I felt the need to write something, and this was the product of that. And I'm sorry if the ending feels off or rushed, I reallllly didn't know how to end it. I found the prompt ' I'm here for a week and it seems that we’ve booked the exact same tours because you are part of every visit I’m doing, except now it’s day five and the historic guided tour started fifteen minutes ago but you’re nowhere in sight and i’m worried' and went with that. I hope that it at least makes someone happy though. (:


End file.
